For The Last Time
by ifoundkeetalove
Summary: Nadie podía lidiar con ella, ni siquiera sus padres, pero él la amaba profundamente, y no iba a darse por vencido en ella.


El frío atacaba a Lorcan por cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso las partes que estaban cubiertas. En estos momentos, el podría estar sentado en su casa, frente a la chimenea, junto a su hermosa esposa Dominique Weasley, de cabello rubio blanco, y ojos maquillados en exceso.

Pero sabía que no podría volver.

Ella era todo lo que un hombre podría soñar. Inteligente, soñadora, fiel, bellísima. Todas sus cualidades, o eso dice ella, eran siempre opacadas por su hermana. Así sentía ella, la sombra de su hermana, o al menos eso le dijo un día. Lo que nadie sabe sobre la hija menor de Bill y Fleur, es que sufre de bipolaridad. Siempre la escondió tan bien, cuando Dominique le contó tardó un tiempo en procesarlo. Nadie podía lidiar con ella, ni siquiera sus padres, pero él la amaba profundamente, y no iba a darse por vencido en ella.

Así, a sus 18 años, un año después de salir de Hogwarts, le pidió matrimonio. Y todo fue de maravilla a partir de ahí. Pero luego llegaron los problemas. Dominique pasaba todo el tiempo buscando algo para reprocharle, todas las noches, todas las madrugadas, todos los días. Y eso le dolida. Le dolió cuando le dijo que siempre prefirió a su hermano, y le dolió aún más cuando le dijo que lo engañaba con Scorpius Malfoy. Y ahí cruzó todos los límites. Tomó todas sus pertenencias y dejó a una rota Dominique Weasley en su casa que compraron con ayuda de sus padres. Lo único que dejó fue su varita, que utilizaría como excusa para volver a ver.

Y hoy, un día después, volvía a dónde ella se encontraba para verla –y llevarse la varita-. Llamó a la puerta una… dos… tres… incontables veces, ¿Qué sucedía? Las luces estaban encendidas. Recurrió a ese artefacto al que los muggles llamaban celular, todavía le costaba usarlo, como pudo, marcó el número de la casa. Oyó el teléfono sonar desde afuera, pero nadie lo contestaba. Diablos. Golpeó la puerta de casa como un último intento, y como no tenía su varita para abrir la cerradura con magia, empujó la puerta, haciéndola caer, lo que provocó un gran estruendo.

Todo estaba en orden, _El Profeta_ estaba encima de la mesa al lado de una taza que antes contenía café, la televisión estaba encendida en un noticiero muggle, Fleurly, el gato de Dom, estaba acurrucado en el sillón. ¿Pero dónde estaba Dominique?

Recorrió la casa, entrando a cada habitación, le provocaba dolor no encontrarla por ninguna parte.

Pero le ocasionó más dolor lo que acabó de ver.

Al entrar segundo baño que tenía la casa, la joven estaba tendida en el suelo. De su muñeca izquierda, brotaban grandes chorros de sangre. Al lado de ésta, un pedazo de vidrio, que, al ver sus nudillos raspados, dedució que debía ser parte del espejo que la chica habría roto. Él chico rompió en llanto. La chica reaccionó cuando lo vio entrar, se vio un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus bellos ojos azules. Ella también lloraba, lloraba porque se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Lorcan tomo una toalla que había cerca y cubrió la herida con ella. La chica, temblorosa, habló por fin:

- Nunca quise... Lo siento… Te amo…

- ¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡NO TE DESPIDAS, DOMINIQUE WEASLEY! –Él no se iba a dar por vencido, pero ella sabía que era imposible mantenerse con vida-.

- Nunca fue verdad lo que te dije…

- Ya lo sé… Ya lo sé… -repetía él nervioso mientras marcaba el número de su hermano en el celular-

- No, no lo sabes… -le dijo la chica con una voz temblorosa-. Nunca preferí a tu hermano, siempre te amé a ti. Y lo de Scorpius, fue otra mentira que dije para herirte… Lo siento, te amo…

- Por favor, mi vida, Dom, ya… Ya vendrá Lysander y me ayudará…

Iba a continuar, pero la chica lo calló, negando con la cabeza. La voz de su hermano salía del celular ¿Lorcan? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Respóndeme, hombre! él no le prestó atención. La miró a los ojos. Y esa fue la última vez que los volvió a ver.

* * *

Es importante que sepan, que me herí a mi misma mientras escribía el fic sdijksfjdkf D:

Me encanta esta pareja. Pero siempre tiene finales felices, y quería hacerlos sufrir un rato :D okno xD

Dejen sus reviews.

Y les prometo que el próximo fic de ellos no va a terminar mal! xD


End file.
